Voltaire
Voltaire is a stallion who is a few cards short of playing with a full deck. Fancying himself an evil scientist he aims to take over equestria and then all of the world. Despite his huge plans he lacks the intelligence and malice to ever completely carry them out. He is actually rather kind and caring putting his friends above all else. Biography Early Life A creative foal, Voltaire was born in the town of Maresquite Flats, a small mining community located within the San Palomino Desert in the Equestrian Southwest. There he spent much of his growing years imaginatively building using the materials at his disposal (mostly sand and rocks from the surrounding dessert). Having no interest in mining, Voltaire found his artistic leanings made him an outcast in his home town. Mocked and shunned by the day-laboring miner ponies, the young colt's mind would begin to fester with disdain and eventually outright hatred for the ponies around him. The Exile Eventually Voltaire began to plot the town's downfall. Most his plots were petty and deemed little more than a nuisance by the citizens... until Voltaire managed to build explosives which he used to demolish the entrance of the mine. It took -- to clear up the debris leaving the town poor, shattering it's economy. Voltaire, at the time a mere 16 years old, was jailed and in short order was tried and exiled from his home. With a small cart of food rations and water Voltaire set off into the desert headed north. Given plenty of time to reflect upon his actions, Voltaire found himself not completely satisfied with the destruction he caused he set his sights to a much bigger prize, Equestria. After half a month he ran out of water and shortly after, food. It wasn't long after that he finally arrived at Los Pegasus where he found work as an assistant at a research lab and testing facility. Four years of work there he picked up as much knowledge as he could so that he could turn what he learned against Equestria. He would need a quiet place to conduct his experiments and realized that Los Pegasus was not the place he would be able to do this. He saved as much as he could in the last year of his work and set out again to seek out the perfect place to carry out his plans. Travels In the autumn of the year 1000 Voltaire officially began his travels in search of a suitable town where he could continue his plans for world domination. This time he had travel on his side and was able to take a train. Not knowing much about the other towns in Equestria he had no idea which one would be ideal. Voltaire came to the conclusion that if he were to rule this land he may as well get to know it. Over the next year he travelled across Equestria stopping at each town the train took him and staying for a short while. This was not a cheap adventure and in the beginning he did not think much of it. But by the time he got to Ponyville he was on his last few bits. Considering the tight knit community there weren't exactly a ton of jobs available.